


St. Patrick's Day

by Kay_Erin



Series: 2021 Holiday Short Story Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartenders, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, mentions of groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Erin/pseuds/Kay_Erin
Summary: St. Patrick’s Day is one of your busiest days of the year as a bar owner, and you’re stressed. But after a handsome stranger helps you, will talking to him lead to something else?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: 2021 Holiday Short Story Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	St. Patrick's Day

Saint Patrick’s Day, one of the busiest days of the year for a bar owner, was finally here. You didn’t hate the holiday, it brought in good money and tips for all your employees, but it always brought drunks, more drunks than normal, and more rowdy people than normal. Normally you could handle it, but this year had brought...a lot of change and difficulty. This year you were short on male bartenders to help and act as bodyguards, and this year you were short on employees in general. You knew you would be able to handle anything that came your way, but you knew you would be tired by the end of the night, you always were.

One of the girls, Jessica, leaned against the bar, her head in her hands. “Think we’re ready?”

You sighed in response. “Ready as we’ll ever be.”

* * *

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed one of the multiple books in front of him aside. The table he was seated at in the library was full, books surrounding his notepad and laptop. Sam had been trying to make an organized list of all the research and knowledge he and Dean had available thanks to their own experience and the Men of Letters library, and so far it wasn’t going well. There was such a wide range of information at his fingertips and he was struggling to find a good way to organize it.

Leaning back in his chair, Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He knew he enjoyed this kind of stuff, organizing information and research, but it seemed like lately all he did to relax was organize it all, and slowly it was growing less and less relaxing.

The younger Winchester jumped as a hand slapped his shoulder; Sam turning to find Dean smiling widely down at him. “Come on, Sammy! Grab your jacket.” Dean had the keys in his hand and his normal jacket over his shoulders, but Sam knew they didn’t have anywhere to be today, or recently at all.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Why?”

“We’re going out!” Dean cried, swinging his keys on his finger as he moved towards the garage.

“Where?!”

* * *

Sam glared at his brother as they stepped into the crowded bar. “Really Dean?”

“What?! It’s Saint Patty’s Day, Sammy,” Dean responded loudly, his grin wide. “Time for drinking and celebrating!”

“And loose inhibitions,” Sam added, having to essentially yell over all the noise. “You just want to get drunk.”

“Exactly!” Dean cried, his grin growing as he moved farther into the bar.

Sam sighed before following his brother, regretting coming along at all. The brothers moved to the bar and found spots off to one side, Dean waving down the young bartender with a grin. “Two Guinnesses, please.”

The girl nodded with a smile and stepped away, letting Dean look to his brother. “You need to relax, have some fun, Sammy.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get drunk and forget everything I do tonight,” Sam responded, his gaze level and hard.

“Well maybe you need to, to relax,” Dean stated, smiling as the bartender came back with the glasses. “Thanks, darlin’, keep the change.” He slid a bill her way, the girl nodding back with a larger smile.

Sam rolled his eyes but took the glass, mentally telling himself this was one of two drinks he would have tonight, just so he could get home safely. If Dean didn’t take the Impala somewhere else, at least.

* * *

You looked over the bar as you poured your hundredth beer in half an hour, making sure no one was being too rowdy. It wasn’t even 7 yet and things were already loud and green, just how most Saint Patrick’s Days went. 

The girls had all agreed that the newer hires would stay behind the bar while the seasoned girls worked the tables; the girls you had worked with for years knew how to handle holidays like today, and would be able to fend themselves off for the most part if worse came to worse. You’d rather keep an eye on the new girls and keep them close to you too, just in case. You had a gut feeling that something would go wrong tonight, and you didn’t need that, so vigilance was key tonight.

Scanning the bar specifically, you paused as you noticed a man sitting at one of the corners of the bar, completely alone with a practically-empty glass of beer in his hands. While he was handsome, with a chiseled jaw and long brown hair, what really caught your eye was the fact that he was sitting alone, no one talking with him or hanging all over him.

Looking over the bartenders quickly, you made sure they were all alright before you slid over to him. “Need a refill?”

The man looked up, his hazel eyes meeting your own as he smiled slightly. “No, I’m good. Thank you though.”

Your smile grew as you leaned against the wood bar top. “Of course. I do have to say though, it’s strange to see someone here tonight, of all nights, and not drinking their weight in beer.”

The man laughed, a deep warm chuckle that made you shiver slightly. “I can only imagine. But um, my brother dragged me here, insisting I ‘need to relax’.”

Reaching to your left and grabbing a clean glass, you scooped some ice into it as you asked, “And where did this brother disappear off to then?”

“Who knows,” the mystery man responded, glancing over the room. “He could either be playing pool or flirting with girls.”

“Not a bad night for either,” you stated, adding water to the glass before sliding it towards him. 

He smiled and took the glass. “Thank you…” He glanced at the nametag on your shirt before meeting your eyes again. “Y/N.”

“You’re welcome,” you replied, smiling. “And you are?”

“Sam,” he stated, right as you heard a familiar yell from across the bar.

Your back straightened instantly, and your eyes flashed over the room quickly, searching for Ashley; only she yelled like that, and it wasn't a good yell. 

You quickly found her across the room at one of the larger tables, Ashley a step or two away with a man’s arm reached out towards her. You could see their mouths moving from your spot, but the bar was too loud to hear the exact words being exchanged, but when the man stood, still reaching for her, and Ashley slapped his hand away, you knew it wasn’t good.

Running from your spot behind the bar to the opening closest, you screamed over the people, “HEY!”

The bar’s volume lowered extremely as you stalked over to Ashley, pulling the girl behind you as you glared at the man. “Did you just touch her without her consent?”

“Come on,” the man slurred, grinning and looking at Ashley. “She liked it and she knows it.”

Ashley slid behind you even further as your anger skyrocketed. You could handle a lot of things: angry customers, bridal showers, holidays, normal drunks, anything. But the one thing you never tolerated was men, or anyone, touching any of your employees without permission. You had been touched like that before by too many men, and once you started running your own bar you knew you wouldn’t tolerate it in any form from anyone. 

“Sir, I’m going to ask you once, politely, to leave my bar and never come back,” you said, clenching your fists as your voice shook. You wanted to scream to fight the man and knock him unconscious, but he deserved one warning before you blew up.

The man scoffed, glaring at you. “What are you gonna do, make me? I bet you couldn’t kick me out if you tried.”

Nudging Ashey even farther back, towards the other girls you saw out of the corner of your eye, you gestured to the door, the bar now silent and watching. “I will make you leave if you don’t walk out those doors right now.”

The man scoffed and reached for your arm when a different hand batted his away, a shadow falling over you. You looked up to see Sam between you and the man, Sam’s jaw clenched and his gaze burning. “I believe she asked you to leave,” he ground out.

The man tried to glare back at Sam, but the intensity was lost as he had to look up at the giant plaid-shirt man. “What, are you her guard dog? Gonna make me?” 

The drunk stumbled and tried to pull his arm back from Sam’s grasp, and swung his free arm up. Sam caught it easily and in the blink of an eye had twisted the drunk’s arm behind his back, yanking hard by the cry of pain the man gave off.

You stepped back to the other girls, watching as Sam shoved the drunk towards the door with ease. Practically kicking the door open, Sam threw the man outside, glaring at the friends that followed after the drunk. “You come back, and there’ll be worse waiting for you.”

Sam shut the doors and moved through the crowd back to you, everyone else slowly going back to their own business as he looked at Ashley, as well as the other waitresses. “You’re all okay?”

You could feel your chest tighten at the combination of his words, his actions, and his worry, knowing Sam wasn’t a normal guy that you usually met. He was different, you just weren't sure how.

Ashley nodded quickly. “Thank you, really.”

“I’m happy I could help,” he responded, smiling at her before his gaze moved to you. “...you alright, Y/N?”

You nodded quickly, smiling. “Yeah, yeah. Thank you, Sam, I appreciate the help.”

“I have no doubt you probably could have handled him, but I-”

You laughed softly, smiling up at the man. “Yes, but I still appreciate the help. Not kicking a man’s ass is always nice.”

He laughed with you, turning around to face someone unfamiliar as you faced Ashley, gently nudging her to the back. “Go take a break,” You whispered to her. 

“But-”

“No,” you responded, cutting her off. “Drink some water, sit down, breath, come back when you’re 100%.”

Ashley rolled her eyes with a smile, moving to the back as the other girls all went back to their spots. You moved back behind the bar, and a moment later Sam slid back into his original spot, looking slightly frustrated.

“You alright?” you asked him, leaning against the bar again.

“My brother just informed me that he is ducking out early,” Sam sighed. “And he was my ride home, so now I’ll have to get a taxi.”

You felt your gut twist at the sudden thought in your head, and while part of you wanted to ignore the idea, you couldn’t. “Orrr….” Biting your lip, you met his eyes. “I could give you a ride home…”

Sam froze for a moment, and you stuttered out, “I mean, if you’d like. I do have to close up, and I’d feel bad making you stay out that late, so maybe-”

“Y/N,” Sam interrupted, making you freeze. He smiled slowly, reaching out and putting his hand over yours. “I...I’d like that.”

You smiled back, feeling yourself blush slightly. “Good...me too. Do you, um, do you want anything else to drink? Or just water?”

His eyes ran over your face, his smile softened as he replied, “Water is fine.”

“If you’re sure,” you muttered, before turning to a waiting customer.

* * *

The night went smoothly after Sam threw out the drunk, most people not willing to test you or the giant. By closing time everyone filed out without a problem, and most of the girls went home once the majority of the work was done. 

Once you had finished counting the money and safe, it was just you and Sam in the bar, and all that needed to be done was put up chairs and lock up. Moving around the counter you started flipping chairs, and Sam quickly stood from his spot in the corner, flipping chairs as well. 

“Sam, you don't have to,” you called out.

He met your eyes with a smile, responding, “Well, I want to.”

Blushing, you turned away and continued moving chairs, trying not to focus on the man. Over the course of the night, Sam had been a constant calm at the bar, from talking to the other waitresses and bartenders, to talking to customers. The night stayed calm and relaxed, easier than it probably would have been without him. 

Part of you didn’t want to leave his company either, he was fun and smart while listening to you fully, keeping up an easy conversation. You had noticed fairly quickly, though, that his focus was on you all night, his gaze steady when you served other men, his smile large and genuine when you talked with him. It gave you a little bit of hope that maybe you weren’t alone in your feelings.

Finishing the final touches quickly, you grabbed your purse, turned off the lights, and locked up, Sam a gentle presence beside you the whole time. As you both moved to your car, in the far corner of the parking lot you asked, “So, where can I drop you?”

“Well…” You turned around as he paused, meeting his eyes. “That depends on if you’re feeling and thinking what I am.” 

There was something burning behind his hazel eyes that made you shiver and bite your lip. At the sight of you doing so, you could see a small smirk on the corner of his lips. 

You took a small step back, leaning against your car. “Well...what do you think I’m feeling then? I mean, this mysterious stranger that I’ve never met before helps me tonight with drunks, insists on helping me close, hasn’t taken his eyes off me…” You smirked as he took a few steps towards you, your chin raising to meet his eyes. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but paused, and the tension thickening between you both grew as his eyes flickered down to your lips. 

“Are you gonna act, Sam, or just think it through?” you whispered, your eyes flickering down to his lips.

He groaned before leaning down and slamming his lips against your own. You sighed in relief and kissing him back, sliding your arms around his neck as you kissed him back, melting into him as his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer.

A moment later Sam pulled away, chuckling as you tried to follow his lips. “We better get to your place if we want to keep this up,” he commented, his voice deep and rough.

You held back a moan at his voice, but nodded and unlocked your car, sliding into the driver’s seat as Sam darted to the passenger side.

* * *

The drive home was quick, thanks to your speeding and empty roads. As soon as you had pulled out of the lot, Sam’s hand was on your thigh, making you quiver with anticipation even more. He seemed to know that, letting his hand drift to the inside of your thighs, smirking as you bit your lip.

Once you got home, it didn’t take long for you to unlock the door and get inside, your hands shaking slightly from the fact that Sam’s hand was placed on your lower back. Once you were both inside, Sam shut and locked the door as you set your purse and keys down. As soon as your keys were down and you turned, your back was against the wall and Sam’s lips on yours again.

You moaned and kissed him back, trembling as he put his body flush against you, your back against the wall. One of his hands slid to your waist and under your shirt, making you shiver as he touched your skin. His other hand cupped your cheek, using it as leverage to deepen the kiss. At Sam’s touch, you wanted to melt, but focused on the kiss instead, his lips bruising yours.

Your hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as your tongues fought for dominance, your panties growing wetter by the second. As your fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, he growled against your lips and moved both hands to your legs, instantly lifting you against the wall.

You squealed and broke the kiss from the surprise, gasping as Sam’s lips moved down your jaw without interruption. You moaned softly wrapping your legs around his waist as his lips traveled down to your neck. “Sam,” you whispered, closing your eyes.

“If you want more, you better be louder, sweetheart,” he muttered, lips against your pulse as he kissed down to your collarbone. 

You whimpered at the nickname, tugging on his hair slightly. “Sam, please,” you begged, louder than before.

He chuckled. “That’s better. Now, point me to your room so I can fuck you.”

Your legs tightened at the words, and you stuttered out, “D-down the hall, last door on th-the right…”

Sam’s hands moved to your ass and he gripped your ass as he moved down the hall, giving you a small chance to regulate your breathing. You had a feeling you wouldn’t get the chance later.

Sam kicked open your door, dropping you on your bed as soon as it was in sight, tugging your shirt over your head before you could fully register it. As soon as it was flung across the room, he leaned down and started kissing down your chest, making you arch into him, moaning. 

“That’s it,” he hummed against you, reaching back to unclasp your bra. As it came off just like your shirt did (going somewhere across the room), he glanced up and met your eyes. “Anything I need to know? Off-limits stuff, things you’re not okay with?”

You shook your head, pulling him back up to kiss you. “As long as you fuck me until I scream, we’ll be fine,” you muttered against his lips.

Sam groaned in response, pulling away enough to pull off his shirt. “I think I can do that.”

Your eyes raked over the exposed chest, and you bit your lip at the defined muscles, reaching up to run your hands over his chest. “Damn, Sam…”

He smirked before leaning down and kissing you again, his hands sliding to your pants and unbuttoning them quickly. You lifted your ass as he slid them off, flinging them behind him as he moved down your body. His fingers ran across the edge of your panties, making you bite your lip from anticipation. He smirked and slowly pulled them down your legs, kissing back up your legs just as slow.

You whimpered, your hands clenching your sheets as he got closer, spreading your legs more. “Someone’s impatient,” Sam murmured. “Do you want me to lick your pussy, sweetheart?

You whimpered again, nodding. 

“I can’t hear you,” he stated, pausing inches from your vagina. 

“Please!” you cried, arching towards him. “Please, please lick my pussy, Sam!”

Instead of responding, Sam leaned forward and just as you asked, making you moan loudly, one of your hands flying to his hair. He groaned and licked against, swirling his tongue around your clit. You whimpered as he groaned out, “You taste even better than I thought you would.”

Without waiting for a response Sam buried his face into your pussy, licking and sucking your clit. 

“Sam!” you screamed, arching even further into him, clenching your eyes shut.  
At your cry, Sam slowly slid two fingers into your pussy, smirking as you screamed his name again, moving his fingers in sync with his tongue.

“Sam, Sam, please, I-” you started saying, your hips moving with his fingers. 

“What do you need, Sweetheart?” he muttered against your pussy. “Use your words.”

You whined and stuttered out, “I-I need more! Please!”

He hummed in response, adding a third finger to thrust into your channel, his attention to your clit starting again, both making you moan louder. Your sounds only seemed to encourage him, his fingers curling and moving faster as he sucked on your clit again.

“Sam, I-I-I’m close,” you moaned, tugging on his hair. 

He growled at the tug. “Come, Y/N.”

Continuing to thrust, he sucked on your clit again, and you screamed his name as your orgasm crashed over your, your pussy clenching around his fingers. Sam moaned against you, pulling out his fingers as you fell lax onto your sheets, both of you breathing heavy. 

You could feel Sam pull away and opened your eyes to see him take his own jeans and boxers off, throwing them aside. You clenched your legs together at the sight of his dick, not surprised with how large it was, Sam himself was large, so it only made sense.

He smirked at your reaction and climbed onto the bed, hovering over you and kissing you, his lips moving slowly yet so full of passion against yours. You sighed into the kiss, draping your arms around his neck as he settled in between your legs, hiking them onto his hips. “Ready?” he muttered against your lips. “We’ll take it as slow as you need.”

You nodded and kissed him again, gasping into his mouth as Sam slid into you, his dick stretching you in ways you hadn’t ever felt before. You moaned and broke the kiss, your head dropping against the bed as you closed your eyes. Sam was big, to the point where it was bordering on painful, but you knew in a moment you’d be fine. You were grateful he had given you an orgasm already as well, without that it would be even more uncomfortable.

Sensing your discomfort, Sam stayed still and kissed down your neck, sucking along your pulse as you tilted your neck to give him more access. After a moment, you tightened your legs around his hips, feeling comfortable. “Sam,” you whispered. He hummed, not moving from the hickey he was making on your neck. “Fuck me, pleeeasee…” you begged 

He smirked against your skin and moved back to your lips, responding, “I can do that,” as he kissed you, pulling out before slamming into you.

You moaned into him and arched your back, letting your head fall back as he continued to slam into you, his hand gripping your waist. “Sam, oh god!” 

He moaned and leaned down, kissing the other side of your neck. “God, Y/N, you’re so fucking tight around me...fuck…”

You whimpered at his rough voice, moving your hips with him. At the change of angle you gasped again, moaning even louder. “OH!”

“Right there, huh?” he muttered, shifting so every time he slammed into you you felt yourself grow closer and closer to another orgasm.

“Sam!” you cried, clutching to him, nails digging into his shoulders.

Sam growled and gripped your hips tighter than before, slamming into you over and over. “You gonna come around my dick? I can feel you tightening, fuck! Come for me, Y/N, scream my name.” He reached down and rubbed your clit and you knew you were done for.

“SAM!” you screamed, arching into him as you orgasmed, spasming around him.

He grunted at your orgasm, his thrusts lessening slightly. “Fuck, got me so close to coming, Sweetheart…”

You reached up and tugged him down by his neck, slamming your lips against his and you muttered, “Come in me, Sam.”

At your words, he moaned and deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with yours as he continued to slam into you, stopping as you felt him release, both of you moaning.

Sam pulled out of you and fell beside you on the bed, both of you breathing heavily.

“...wow,” you muttered, feeling dazed, content, and tired all at the same time.

Sam hummed and rolled over, pulling you closer to him. His lips found yours easily, and this kiss was slow, deep, as if he was trying to memorize your lips against his. “Give me a bit,” he muttered.

“For what?” you replied against his lips.

You could feel him smirk before he replied, “For round two, sweetheart.”

You moaned and deepened the kiss, one of your legs swinging over him.

* * *

_-1 year later-_

Another Saint Patrick’s Day, another busy day at the bar. It wasn't even 6 yet and the bar was packed, people drinking and having fun. So far, this year was easier though, mainly because you had more waiters, more bartenders, and even a few bouncers for the night. It was only a little into the night, but things were going smoothly, very smoothly.

You scanned over the room, relaxed and content with how things were; employees were comfortable and fine, raking in tips too, and business was booming.

You jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, but relaxed as you heard a familiar laugh. Leaning back into your boyfriend, you muttered, “Not funny.”

“Kinda funny,” Sam replied, kissing your cheek before resting his chin on your shoulder. You sighed and leaned back into him, relaxing even more with his arms around you. “I’m sorry I’m late, by the way. Dean took his time finishing dinner.”

You giggled, turning your head to kiss his cheek. “It’s fine, handsome.” You moved your mouth to his ear then, whispering, “You can make it up to me later.”

Sam chuckled and kissed you deeply, and you knew it was only a preview of what was to come once the bar was closed.

“Happy Anniversary, sweetheart,” he muttered against your lips.

You hummed in response, replying, “One year down, a lifetime to go.”

Sam’s grin grew at your words, and his arms tightened around your waist, resting his head against yours. It would be a long wait until close to celebrate the anniversary properly, but you could be patient. If only for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, leave a kudo or a comment!


End file.
